Basic service set (BSS) color is provided as a field in wireless packets by IEEE 802.11 standards to improve the spatial reuse. There are totally 63 available values of the BSS colors that can be assigned in one channel. A user may use the BSS colors to recognize signals of various BSSs overlapping with each other, and may distinguish the signals of different BSSs.